


Death After Life After Death

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Kikyo and Bankotsu disagree on life.





	

He gave her a final glance, then turned to go.  _‘Change the way I live, simply because I already know how this life ends?’_ he thought to himself.  He almost shook his head at the thought.  The priestess seemed to be on some kind of holier-than-thou guilt trip with him, telling him he should stop killing and work towards a more nobler purpose.  _‘Keh, like what?  Reforming that damn jewel?  Losing_ my _life so that it can be put back together and finally destroyed?  Miko and houshi are so arrogant.  Like having my fun is so bad…’_   Bankotsu meandered down the road further without another thought about her, enjoying the sunshine and the weight of his halbard on his cold, dead shoulder.

* * *

 

 Kikyo replaced the arrow into her quiver.  _‘Killing for the sake of killing… Such strength and courage could be used in much better ways,’_ she mused as she continued down the forest path.  When one knows that there’s nothing after death, shouldn’t you do all you can to ensure you’ve done something to help others after you’re gone?  To think of only one’s self, to think of only one’s enjoyment when others are suffering and need your help… _‘Arrogant mongrel,’_ she cursed in her head.

* * *

 

 Naraku snickered before Kanna’s mirror.  Kikyo with her haughty selflessness, Bankotsu with his blatant disregard for life…  They both believed themselves to be in the right.  Naraku smiled and thought them both a bit arrogant.


End file.
